


One Word

by alexisk11



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Chasey, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisk11/pseuds/alexisk11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Beckman get the shock of their lives while snooping in Casey's apartment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Word

Upon entering Casey's place, Beckman and Sarah had got more than they bargained for. Casey's breathless pants and incoherent babble filled the apartment. Completely taken by surprise and shock both Sarah and Beckman made their way part way up the stairs to get in better hearing distance. If Casey's current partner was making any noise besides heavy breathing it was too quiet to hear. General Beckman and Agent Walker have never heard the NSA agent so let go. Yea, Sarah's slept with Casey, they're partners, and in this life, the life they choose to live, it's necessary to find someone with whom you can trust to relieve certain....urges. This however, she never experienced. The NSA agent was constantly alert, aware of his surroundings, except for perhaps a few seconds at the end of their trysts. Not this.

Damn, this is kinda hot, Sarah thought as they continued listening from their perch on Casey's stairs...and totally wrong, OMG what are we doing? Beckman must have been thinking the same thing because the both glanced over at each other looking guilty and they stood ready to turn and leave, giving Casey his privacy. Just as they were about to descend down the stairs, however they heard one word, the only coherent word that Casey said the whole time, one word that made them stop in their tracks and look at each other in shock.

“Chuck.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. One Word (Casey's POV)

Casey knew he was completely, totally, and utterly helpless squirming under him. He loved the heat, the sweat, the confidence the kid extruded. He loved how he felt, dare he say loved, cared for by him. Casey couldn't form a coherent thought, no less a coherent sentence, all he could concentrate on was the kid's intensity, passion. The way he moved his hands over Casey's body, the way he felt, those damn big brown eyes, that alluring lopsided smile. The way he knew every weakness of Casey's. How he knew every way to make Casey just let go but Casey wasn't certain he could stop him, even if he wanted too. Casey needed this more than he realized, the kid made him forget everything except for the blissful moment they're in, Casey could only feel him.

All the missions, all the assets, agents, civilians and one, only one person could make him beyond compromised. Only one word could sum up all his feelings, this passion.

“Chuck.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. One Word (Chuck's POV)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuck likes seeing him like this, completely unrestrained, completely incoherent. Knowing that he could make him loose control like this was well, hot. There was nothing better than watching him like this. Oh, he liked being touched, alternated with being held down. He liked when Chuck sucked on his neck and kissed up his jaw line to his ears. He liked kisses full of passion mixed with those full of reassurance. He liked it when Chuck would run his hands through his sweat soaked hair then back down over his body. Chuck knew everything he liked. Chuck knew how to make him let go completely. He liked letting go, when he was with someone he could trust his soul with. Chuck loved that fact that he would let go for him like that.

Chuck knew that laying close to him, one hand on his face, whispering a strange mix of reassurances and lewd comments into his ear, (even though Chuck's not sure by this point he's even comprehending what Chuck's saying) will make him take the final leap, let him fully let go. There is only one last, one word, comment Chuck has to say until he feels him finally slipping, giving into him, giving Chuck his everything, giving Chuck him.

“Casey.”

That one word comment would lead to the one word he's been waiting all night to hear.

“Chuck.”


End file.
